


The Prez Called Down to Georgia

by Tess_Lucetram



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Lucetram/pseuds/Tess_Lucetram
Summary: I finally listened to the whole Raffensperger tape and hoo boy, what a mess. But it did inspire this bit of silliness. Hope everyone enjoys. And my sincerest apologies to the late Mr. Charlie Daniels.
Kudos: 6





	The Prez Called Down to Georgia

The Prez called down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for some votes to steal  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind  
And he was willing to make a deal  
When he came across this conference call  
Goin' on, it was gettin' hot  
And the Prez jumped into the call  
And said, "I won the election by a lot." 

"I guess you didn't know it, but I have  
some evidence too.  
And if you'd care to compare, I'll talk an  
hour with you.  
Now, you've got pretty good evidence boys,  
but give the Prez his due  
I know I won Georgia by a lot  
'Cause of my rallies and media views."

A man said, "My name is Brad, and you  
might think it's treason,  
But I'll hear your evidence and your claims  
Then shoot them down with Reason." 

Brad shuffle up your papers, and don't   
forget to hit record  
'Cause fraud's broke loose in Georgia and  
the Prez is leaning hard  
And if you win you get to see Democracy  
unfold  
But if you lose the US'll be no more 

The Prez opened up his claims and he  
said, "I'll start this call."  
And lies flowed from his lips, there were votes  
dropped in the rolls.  
And he said the number was tremendous,  
if you'd only check the signatures.  
There were scams, and theft, and shredding  
here, if you only look it's obvious. 

When the Prez had paused  
Brad, he said, "The data you have is wrong."  
But I've got facts and figures here  
To show the election's done." 

"We don't agree that you have won."  
We did a recount all by hand.  
Only two dead people voted.  
Your ballot stuffing tape was edited. 

The Prez shook his head because how  
could he have lost?  
And he said again the election was rigged  
against him all the way.  
Brad said, "Prez, I've got more files, if you  
want to try again.  
I done told you once, you treasonous cheat  
The election was never rigged." He said, 

"We don't agree that you have won."  
We did a recount all by hand.  
Only two dead people voted.  
Your ballot stuffing tape was edited.


End file.
